


[podfic] A Casual Death

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last minutes of Charity Burbage's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Casual Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Casual Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632291) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> Happy Birthday! 
> 
> Vaysh, I really hope you love how I've presented your fic. Your words touched me deeply and I was so pleased to be able to voice them. Music included is from Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata performed by Jorgos.
> 
> Thanks to Leemarchais for beta listening and hosting this podfic!

Cover Art provided by Queenie_Mab.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/podfic/ACasualDeathbyVaysh.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 14.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:25
  * [Podbook](http://marchais-walker.com/podfic/ACasualDeathbyVaysh.zip) | **Size:** 14.8 | **Duration:** 00:15:25

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/casual-death)


End file.
